Tony Gonzales
Anthony "Tony" Nicholas Gonzales is a main character in Sibling Rivalries. He is a former member of the Wisconsin Warriors, but he no longer plays because he injured his foot prior to the series starting. Tony is a long-time friend of Angel Chacon, as well as the team captain of the team, Giovanni Ancelotti, although due to Giovanni wanting to eliminate the McReary siblings, their friendship is no longer shown, as Tony chooses to side with the siblings to protect them from any danger. Tony is the cousin of the series' main antagonist Joel Gonzales, as well as his younger brother Jose Gonzales (hence their same last names), as revealed in the Season 4 comic "Haunted House of Horror". Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series None. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) * The Curse of the Milderbeast (first appearance) * Locker 239 * San Salvador's Story * Yearning to be Young ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * The Football Faker * Happy New Year! (cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Meet The Robots! * House Party (non-speaking cameo) * The Pool Date * Fourth Of July * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (speaking cameo) * Haunted House of Horror ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Straight Outta Green Bay * Best Frenemies * The Lockdown (non-speaking cameo) * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (non-speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Get Rec'd! * Attack of the BeastDroid (cameo) * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero Total Number of Series Appearances: 19 Trivia * Tony was supposed to appear in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, but was dropped out during development. However, he may be one of the football players at the game Salvador, Eduardo, and Claude watch, as there is a #15 on the Vancouver Vultures, and since nobody known has that number, it can be Tony, as he didn't break his leg yet. * Tony Gonzales' name is a reference to the former NFL football player Tony Gonzalez, as they were both football players (until 2013), and while Gonzalez retired, Gonzales broke his foot and quit playing. Note that the real-life person has a "z" at the end of his last name, while the fictional character has a "s" instead. **This reference, however, is unintentional, as DR4L did not know about Gonzalez when he first created Gonzales. * A broken foot would usually take about 6 months to get better, but Tony has worn his crutches for the entire series (a total of four years). However, this is because the series is supposed to be timeless, with the characters not aging, and GTA Nerd did not want Tony to get better as this is part of his personality. * In Tony's first appearance, Angel Chacon calls him "Tone", which is also a nickname given to Tony Prince by Luis Fernando Lopez in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Football Players Category:Sibling Rivalries